Forever To Touch You
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BtVSPOTC: DMC xover. After a spell backfires on her, Buffy and Dawn Willow is sent back in time to the eighteenth century where she comes face to face and soul to soul with the legendary Davy Jones.
1. In Separate Places

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _Iris _by the wickedly amazing Goo Goo Dolls. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-_Chosen_, _BtVS_ and during _Dead Man's Chest_, _POTC_

**Pairing(s): **Willow/Davy (something new!!), Willow/Tara (a little bit), Willow/Oz (a little bit), Buffy/Jack, Dawn/Will (friendship), Will/Elizabeth

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone!!! This is a new story that just popped into my head kind of like two of my stories _The Other Side Of Compassion_, my crossover with _BtVS, The Phantom of the Opera _and _The Mummy_, and _Safest Place To Hide, _my crossover with _BtVS_ and _The Da Vinci Code_. This story is based on them but with a different twist to it. It was also inspired by the _POTC_ story _English Rose_ by Kimmy-Sama which is a Davy Jones love story. If you haven't read it, I strongly recommend that you do. This is my first attempt at a _Pirates of the Caribbean _fan fic so please be gentle with me. Anyway, the story begins before the start of _Dead Man's Chest _and six months after the seventh season in the _BtVS _universe. So please enjoy and remember no flames!! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Just as Willow thought that she had aced her magic, she's hit with a harsh dose of reality when she casts a spell that goes awry sending her, Buffy and Dawn back in time to the seventeenth century but in separate places. While Dawn ends up in the town of Port Royal and Buffy aboard the _Black Pearl_, Willow is stranded on a wrecked ship and is rescued by Davy Jones, the legendary ruler of the Ocean Depths. After spending time with the notorious captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, Willow begins to see the broken man behind the monster and suddenly develops feelings for him but then she discovers a secret about herself that could cause her to choose between her growing love for Davy and her future with her friends.

Forever To Touch You  
By RaeAngel

**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean  
1772**

_What in the name of the Goddess did I do to be stranded in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? _

That was the one thought that ran through Willow Rosenberg's mind as she lifted her head to see that she was in the remains of what looked like to her was a ship. She was cold, wet and frightened and didn't know what to do or even remember what had happened. One minute, she was performing a spell with Buffy and Dawn at her side and the next she was in a shipwreck cold, wet and alone. Then she started shivering uncontrollably and she curled in a fetal position trying in vain to keep warm. Willow squeezed her eyes shut and began drifting in and out of consciousness and just as she was opening her eyes, what she saw almost made her choke on her own spit. A bulky shape came into view with a face more of a sea creature than human with tentacles for a beard with a crab claw for a left hand, a crab leg for a left leg and one of the fingers on his right hand was also a tentacle. His eyes were a crystal blue which were the only things human about him. Then suddenly, a flicker of recongnization hit her like a kidney punch and it left her stunned and in disbelief.

_Oh, my Goddess!! It's Davy Jones, ruler of the sea!!! I've heard a lot of stories about him and even did some research. He has never hurt a woman but I wonder how accurate those accounts are. _

Willow maintained eye contact with the legendary Captain of the Flying Dutchman and struggled to keep from falling unconscious from the cold and exposure to the storm. She pulled her sweater closer to her but it didn't seem to help at all. Shaking uncontrollably, Willow kept her eyes fixed upon her mysterious savior with a question going through her mind.

_Is he going to help me or let me die? _

"P-p-please h-help me." Willow started to plea. Her voice in a rasp due to the cold and she started coughing. As she kept glancing at the Captain, her thoughts suddenly drifted to Buffy and Dawn wishing beyond hope that they were all right and wondering where they were.

_Buffy, Dawn. I'm so sorry that I got you guys into this. Where are you?_

Davy Jones stared at the young woman lying on the floor before him. She looked desperately cold, frightened, wet and sick. She was also very beautiful with long red hair and green eyes. The young woman was also dressed in strange clothing with a black shirt with a matching button up sweater and a black skirt but Davy paid little attention to her clothes and focused only on her face which was getting deathly pale. He slowly approached her but as he did, he was stunned when he heard her speak in a voice sounding very raspy.

"P-p-please h-help me." Then she started to cough and her shivering increased to the point where she was shaking uncontrollably.

Davy shook himself out of his stupor to speak to her. "It's all right, lass. I'm not going to harm ya." He said. "What be your name?"

"W-W-Willow R-Rosenberg." The young woman replied. Her teeth chattering in the cold then she started to get up but then she fell forward toward the water. Davy lunged forward and caught Willow before she hit the water. He almost winced upon feeling the coldness of her body and it felt like that he was holding a block of ice. She was cold to the touch which meant to him that she was falling ill from the exposure to the water and the storm. There was only one option. He had to take her aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Hearing the voices of his crew behind him, Davy turned around with Willow still in his arms. He didn't like the looks of some of the crew as they eyed the young woman in their captain's arms.

"Look! The captain's found himself a shelia!!!" One of the crewmen exclaimed.

Davy's anger flared when he saw three of his crewmen eyeing Willow with lustful looks on their faces. They didn't care that she was sick and that made the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _even more furious.  
_  
_"No one is to touch her!!!" Davy roared. His anger rolling off of him in waves. "She will be touched by me only!!! Understood?"

The crew was stunned by their captain's fury over something like a young woman but they nodded and didn't dare to look at him as Davy carried a sick and unconscious Willow back aboard the ship. Once he reached his cabin, Davy laid Willow down onto a bed. Carefully, he took off her wet clothes and dressed her in a shirt and pants. Then he draped a blanket on her and as he made sure that she would be warm enough, Davy heard her moan softly and she opened her eyes slowly. Davy saw the curiosity in them as she slowly took into her surroundings and then the gratitude when she shifted her gaze onto him.

"Th-thank you." Willow said in a rasp before she started coughing again. She was coughing so hard that Davy was worried that she was going to choke but after a few minutes, she managed to make herself stop. Then she kept her tired eyes fixed upon him waiting for him to respond.

Davy placed his hand on her forehead and felt the heat of a fever on her skin. Without saying a word, he took a cloth, dipped in cold water and placed it on her forehead in an attempt to help her break her fever. He saw that Willow's face became just as red as her hair and slightly, it alarmed him. He wasn't sure how long she was at the shipwreck but he knew it was possibly long enough to be exposed to the cold for her to become as sick as she was. But there was one question that had been running through his mind since he had found her.

_How did she survive the shipwreck when the others have died? _

As he removed the cloth from her forehead to wet it again, Davy noticed that Willow was struggling to keep her eyes open almost as if she had so much to ask him but he knew that she needed rest.

"Yeh need to rest." He said and he was about to go to the main room of his cabin when he heard Willow speak.

"You don't normally rescue people, do you?" She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Davy jerked his head as he sat down on the side of the bed looking at her. "No, I don't." he replied. As he started to move from the bed, he turned again to glance upon Willow's feverish face again before he went to his organ. He sat down upon the bench and lost himself to the melancholy song he had always played on his organ.

Despite feeling very exhausted and sick, Willow couldn't allow herself to rest. She had a lot of questions that she had wanted to ask Davy but she knew that now wasn't the time to ask. Just as she was about to resign herself to get some sleep, she heard a sound coming from the far end of the room. Willow sat up to see that Davy was sitting in front of a large organ at the end of the room and he was playing it. The song he was playing sounded beautiful and at the same time very heartbreaking and sad. The Wicca could really feel the emotion of the song that was being played and tears welled in her tired eyes as the music struck a cord within her reminding her painfully of her first break-up with Tara and then her death three years previous.

"Tara." Willow whispered before falling into a deep sleep with tears running down her cheeks.

**A week later … **

Willow woke up feeling disoriented and still a little feverish. It had been a week since she was rescued by the legendary Captain of the _Flying Dutchman _and the night when she heard the mournful song he was playing on his organ after he tended to her. She had cried silently herself to sleep thinking of Tara. She had pretty much spent the entire week in bed with only Davy for company in his cabin. He didn't talk to her much. They had exchanged only a few words to each other for the week she was in his cabin. Every morning for the entire time, he would check on her before he would attend to his duties coming back a few times a day to give her food and to check on her. The only time, Willow would really see the Captain was when he went to his organ to play his beautiful but heartbreaking music.

As a thought of that night in the previous week ran through her mind, a flash of Davy's face burned in the Wicca's memory and the sound of the song echoed in her mind. She had heard stories of course about him that depicted him as a heartless monster but the one story that stuck with her was the story of what caused him to become what he was now. The story of his true love and what happened between them that caused him to experience the painful side of love.

_I couldn't help but pity him for what he went through and I pity him now. I shouldn't but I do. _

Willow was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of loud breathing coming from the end of the room. She slowly got up from the bed and coughed into her sleeve to muffle the sound of it. She walked slowly to the other side of the room and saw Davy sitting at his organ sleeping rather soundly as she always saw him do every night. The Wicca kept her eyes fixed upon his slumbering form for a few moments before she shifted her gaze onto a heart shaped locket placed on the organ in front of Davy. It was playing a song identical to the one that the Captain played every night and once again, Willow's eyes filled with tears as the sound of it echoed in her ears. Turning away from the sight in front of her, she started to make the walk back to her bed to try to sleep some more. Once she made it to her bed, she pulled the blanket over herself and closed her eyes but sleep evaded her despite feeling exhausted. Sighing, she started to sing softly enough for her to hear but not loud enough to wake Davy. Just a song she had heard over the radio once when she was in England but something to help her relax and make her think of Tara.

Willow was so engrossed with her song that she didn't notice Davy waking from his slumber and turning over to her side of the room to listen more of the song she was singing. As she continued to sing to herself softly, a tear rolled down her cheek thinking of her beloved Tara gone before her time, of the terrible revenge she had extracted against her killer and of how she had almost destroyed the world only to be stopped by the loving words of one of her best friends.

As she uttered the final words of her song, Willow was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud thump. She turned to see Davy standing her with a look on his face that suggested to the Wicca that her song had struck a cord within him. They both looked at each other silently not knowing what to say. Willow felt a lump forming in her sore and achy throat and she painfully swallowed it as she looked deep into the crystal blue eyes of her mysterious savior. What she saw in his eyes were a mixture of emotions that surprised and excited her in a way that she hadn't felt in a very long time since Tara's death.

_Get a grip, Willow!!! This is Davy Jones you're gushing over!!! The notorious Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_!!! You shouldn't be attracted to him! Why? Why him? _

But despite her head telling her that it was wrong, Willow couldn't help but keep her eyes fixed upon Davy and once again, tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were tears of pity for Davy or tears of love and sorrow for Tara but all she knew was that the feeling in her heart hadn't faded away. It was a familiar feeling and the last time she felt it was when she was dating Oz and then Tara but this time, it was stronger than before and for the first time, Willow felt torn between the logical part of her that was telling her of what she knew of the legendary Ruler of the Ocean Depths and the feeling weighing in her heart and soul telling her that her newfound attraction to him was real. As she was deep into his eyes, she was sure that he was feeling the same thing but was holding back because of what had happened the last time he had fallen in love.

_There's nothing in nature that closes your heart and soul like years of pain and being alone. I know that because I went through that myself but under different circumstances. Oz was the first man I gave myself to. I loved him with every inch of my being but things happened that caused us to break up. Then I met Tara and I gave my heart to her only to lose her to Warren and I extracted my terrible revenge against him by fraying him alive and then I tried to destroy the world. Finally, I met Kennedy but that was doomed from the beginning. The first few months were amazing but then after what happened in Sunnydale, she changed. She was corrupted by the power she got from being a Slayer and our relationship went down the tubes after that._

_Now, here am I. Aboard on a legendary ship and standing in front of a Captain who has a knack for collecting souls and being very cruel to his crew. Yet, I feel nothing but pity for him. Goddess, why am I feeling attracted to him when I know I shouldn't?_

Davy could tell by looking into her green eyes that Willow was torn between her heart and her mind. He had been asleep until he was woken up by the sound of the Wicca's soft singing despite her efforts to keep her voice as quiet as she could in an effort not to wake him. She had a beautiful voice but the song she was singing was the one of the saddest songs he had ever heard in all of his years on earth. It also told a story that he was all too familiar with. The look in her eyes was also something that he was all too familiar with and it was a look that he hadn't seen for many long years. It was making him very uncomfortable but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from her. Then he saw tears welling up in those green orbs and he felt her hand go onto his chest where his heart would have been. That both confused and excited him in a way that he hadn't felt for a very long time. At that point, Davy reached out to touch Willow's cheek expecting her to flinch but she didn't move to remove his hand from her face and her expression remained the same but the tears that were in her eyes now ran down her cheeks in unison.

Despite that, the Wicca and the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ stood there in front of each other just looking into each other's eyes and faces not saying a word because there was nothing for them to say or to describe what they were feeling at that moment. They remained that way for the longest time until Willow broke the silence by speaking in a hoarse but soft voice.

"You better tend to your crew." She said. "They'll wonder why you haven't come out yet."

Davy nodded. "Aye, I should." He said and as he turned to walk to the door of the cabin, he said to her softly. "Yeh have a beautiful voice."

Smiling lightly, Willow ordered herself not to blush or get into a babbling fit. "Um, thanks." She stuttered. As she went to back to the bed at the side of the room, Willow laid down on it and with the smile still on her face, she fell asleep.

**Port Royal  
Meanwhile … **

_Why the hell did we have to land in the eighteenth century in all places? _

That was the one thought that ran through Dawn Summers's mind as she stood in the rain that was pouring down over the town of Port Royal where she had been staying for close to a week after Willow's disastrous attempt to enhance the Chosen One Line power with a spell which backfired on her sending them back in time to the eighteenth century. Unfortunately for them, they were sent in separate places in the eighteenth century. For the entire week, Dawn pondered her next move and decided to leave Port Royal to try to find Buffy and Willow but not before attending the wedding of the one person who gave her a place to stay and agreed to help her find her sister and wayward friend. His name is Will Turner.

_Unfortunately for me, I've just been unjustly arrested by the British Navy along with Will. _Dawn thought dejectedly as she exchanged glances with Will as they were walking inside the church where the wedding was supposed to take place. Then she turned to see Will's fiancée, Elizabeth Swann with grim looks on her face.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered as she stepped forward toward her fiancé.

"Will." Dawn said sounding very bewildered. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." Will replied to Dawn before he turned to Elizabeth. "You both look beautiful."

While Dawn nodded her head, Elizabeth merely replied. "I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." At that point, Dawn turned when she heard of the voice of Elizabeth's father and the governor of Port Royal, Weatherby Swann shouting at the Navy officers to get to her, Will and Elizabeth."

"Make way!! Let me through!!"

Just as he was about to reach them, however, Governor Swann found his way blocked by two Naval soldiers.

"How dare you!!" Governor Swann exclaimed angrily. "Stand your men down at once!!! You hear me?"

Dawn turned to the man standing in front of her, Will and Elizabeth. He was dressed in a suit fashionable for the time period with a white wig. She narrowed her eyes at him with immediate ill-disguised dislike.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." He replied in a smooth voice.

"Cutler Beckett?" Dawn heard Governor Swann say in a surprised voice.

"It's Lord now, actually." The man, the teen now knew as Cutler Beckett, replied. At that point, Governor Swann stepped forward when the naval officers let him pass and as he spoke, he made his way to Dawn's side.

"Lord or not." He said angrily. "You have no reason and no authority to arrest this man and his companion."

"In fact, I do." Beckett said.

"On what grounds?" Dawn shouted sounding very furious.

Beckett ignored the teen's furious shouts and called out. "Mr. Mercer?" Another man that Dawn assumed to be Mr. Mercer walked up beside Beckett with a leather folder in his arm and he opened it. It took a few seconds for Beckett to find what he was looking for and handed a piece of parchment to Governor Swann.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He said.

Governor Swann glanced at Will and Dawn for a few seconds before he turned to the piece of parchment in his hand then he looked back up at Beckett.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." He said sounding very stunned.

Dawn was stunned and outraged. "What?"

"Oh, is it? That's annoying." Beckett replied. "My mistake. Arrest her."

As Naval officers moved in to arrest her, Elizabeth exclaimed "On what charges?" Dawn moved to stop them but was grabbed by another naval officer and she struggled viciously.

"Get your hands off me, asshole!!" She snapped looking every bit as angry as she felt.

"Aha." Beckett said as he picked up another piece of parchment from the leather folder. "Here's the one for William Turner." Then he picked up yet another piece of parchment. Dawn assumed it to be another arrest warrant for someone else.

"And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington." The British Lord continued. "Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Dawn and Elizabeth both demanded together. The teen was now getting past angry and ready to punch someone if she wasn't let go but she willed herself to keep her boiling temper in check as she heard Governor Swann speak calmly.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." He answered evenly.

Beckett turned the Governor with an even stare. "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." He said.

At that point, Will spoke up. "Lord Beckett. In the category of questions not answered…"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal." Elizabeth continued for her fiancé. "And you will tell us what we are charged with."

On cue, Governor Swann spoke up again this time reading the charges against his daughter and her fiancé. "The charge is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the …"

_Do I want to know what the punishment is?_Dawn thought anxiously but her question was answered when Beckett spoke up finishing the Governor's words.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett said.

"Lovely." Dawn muttered under her breath. She didn't dare to look up as the British Lord began to walk toward her, Will and Elizabeth

"Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow." He said.

That must have struck a cord in both Will and Elizabeth because they both snapped. "Captain." Then Elizabeth said. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

A sneer crept onto Beckett's face at their response. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He said. "Yes, I thought you might."

"And what of her?" Will demanded gesturing to Dawn. "On what authority do you have to arrest Dawn?"

Answering the former blacksmith's question, Beckett turned to Dawn with the sneer still on his face. "Ah, yes. Miss Summers. She committed a crime against the British Naval Forces by attacking an officer."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at Beckett angrily. "That asshole tried to rape me!!" she screamed in rage and defiance. "I was only defending myself!!"

"Unfortunately, Miss Summers. That is not the story we heard." Beckett replied smoothly. "The punishment for your crime is twenty years in prison." Then he turned to the officers. "Take them away."

"Son of a bitch!!!!" Dawn screamed in utter rage as she was being lead away along with Will and Elizabeth. A rush of angry tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. At that point, she was wishing that her sister and Willow were with her to help her.

"Buffy. Willow." She murmured. "Where are you?"

**The _Black Pearl _  
Meanwhile …**

_Why the hell did I agree to go on this crazy mission with him?_

That was the one question that ran through Buffy's mind as she laid inside of a coffin that was tossed into the ocean. The inside of the casket smelled of a rotting corpse and it made the Slayer's stomach turn. It had been a week since she was rescued from a lone island by a pirate captain named Jack Sparrow and became one of the newest additions to his crew for his ship, the _Black Pearl_. She and Jack both made an agreement to have the Slayer work for him on the ship in return of Jack helping her find Dawn and Willow.

_Course, this was before he talked me into getting involved in this mission of his. _

"Screw this!!" Buffy muttered as she took her pistol out of her pocket and fired creating a large hole. Then she punched her fists through the hole making larger so that she was able to sit up. She looked around and saw that there were several other caskets in the water. Then she heard the sound of a crow landing on one of the caskets beside her. With its beak, it tried to knock a hole into the casket. Disgusted, Buffy was about to turn away when she heard the loud sound of a gunshot and saw a hand with a pistol in it come out a large hole on the casket. Buffy knew immediately who it was inside the casket and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." She said under her breath. "I thought I was going to have to search the coffins to find him."

Then a few minutes later, the top of the casket was broken apart to reveal Captain Jack Sparrow. As he was putting his pistol away to put on his hat, Buffy squeezed herself out of the casket she was in and dove into the water.

"I thought that I was going to have to search every coffin around here to find you." Buffy said in an annoyed voice.

Jack smiled at her. "Luckily for you, luv. You didn't have to." He replied. Then he took out a decayed leg from inside the casket muttering "Sorry mate," as he did so.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "God, he does like to annoy people." She muttered to herself as she swam alongside him to catch up. As they reached the ship, Buffy and Jack both climbed the Jacob's ladder all the way up to the deck of the _Black Pearl_ where Jack's first mate Gibbs was waiting for them. He reached out for Jack's hand but the captain handed him the decayed leg instead. As Jack climbed aboard, Gibbs dropped the decayed leg on the deck and went to help Buffy up.

"Thanks, Gibbs." The Slayer said with a smile.

"You are welcome, Miss Summers." Gibbs replied before he turned to Jack. "Not quite according to plan."

"Complications arose, ensued were overcome." Jack replied.

"With my help, don't forget." Buffy reminded him. "You could have gotten your butt whipped if it wasn't for me, Jack."

"And I thank you for that, Miss Buffy." Jack said. "You made this mission a little easy for me."

"Easy because I beat the guy to a pulp?" Buffy asked innocently "Or because I saved your butt when that guard tried to turn you into mincemeat?" Jack was saved from answering when Gibbs asked. "You got what you and Miss Summers went in for, then?"

"Mmm-hm." Jack replied. Then just as he turned back around, he saw that he was now surrounded by the rest of his crew. They all had very grim looks on their faces. Buffy kept her face blank of all emotion to see how this wouuld play out.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting a bit more … shiny." Gibbs explained. "With the Isla de Muerta going pear-shaped reclaimed by the sea with the treasure."

"And the Royal Navy chasing us around the Atlantic." One of the crew members said.

"And the hurricane." Another crew member Buffy knew to be Marty chimed in.

"Aye!" All of the crew chimed in as one save for Cotton.

Gibbs glanced at Buffy and then at Jack as he spoke again. "All in all, it seems to some time since we did a speck of honest pirating." At that point, Jack glanced at his first mate, then at Buffy. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me." The Slayer said shrugging her shoulders at him. "They're your crew."

After a few moments, Jack shifted his gaze from Buffy to Gibbs. "Shiny." He said.

"Aye, shiny." Gibbs replied.

Then Jack turned back to his crew. "Is that how you're all feeling?" he asked. "That perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

Buffy was about to say something when she heard the squawk of Cotton's parrot and it say. "Walk the plank." At that, Jack drew his pistol and aimed it at the parrot.

"What did the bird say?" He yelled.

Buffy stepped in between Jack and Cotton in a defensive stance. "Don't blame the bird, Jack." She snapped defensively and angrily. "Just show everyone what's on the cloth." She was about to say what she was thinking when, what looked like to the Slayer, a skeletal monkey swung in between her and Jack making her jump back in surprise. Then it landed on the deck and grabbed the cloth out of Jack's hand. He went to shoot it but his pistol sparked in his hand. Then he grabbed a pistol from another crew member, aimed and fired on the monkey. It dropped the cloth onto the deck but it kept on running.

"You know that won't do no good." Gibbs said.

"It does me." Jack snapped.

Buffy took a deep breath to try to calm her pounding heart and then turned to Jack and Gibbs. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.

Gibbs turned to her. "Remember the story I told you about the cursed pirates?"

"Right." Buffy replied remembering the story that the first mate told her of how Jack had lost the _Pearl _close to ten years earlier to his former first mate whom he later killed and the curse inflicted on the crew.

Marty ran to where the monkey dropped the cloth and opened it. "It's a key." He said looking at Jack.

"No, much more better." Jack said evenly. "It is a drawing of a key."

_Duh!! _Buffy thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Gentlemen." Jack continued. "What do keys do?"

"Keys … unlock things?" One crew member said uncertainly.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable." Gibbs said. "So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks."

"No." Jack said. "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?"

Once again, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Here we go." She muttered to herself.

"So we're going after this key." The first mate said.

Jack looked at his first mate evenly before he said. "You're not making any sense at all."

Buffy shook her head in annoyance. "That's Jack's version of a yes." She said in a long, suffering voice.

Jack ignored her and said. "Any more questions?"

"So … do we have a heading?" Marty asked as Jack turned to face him.

"Ha. A heading." The captain said as he took out his compass. "Set sail in a …"

Buffy looked over Jack's shoulder and saw that the compass needle was going all over the place not stopping at any direction. _That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen and I've only been on this ship for a week. _

"General …" Jack made a gesture with his finger and then pointed at the left. "That-way direction."

Buffy looked at Jack with a concerned look. "Jack?" She said

"Captain?" Gibbs replied sounding very bewildered and confused.

"Come on, snap to and make sail." Jack snapped. "You know how this works. Go on. Oi, oi, oi!!"

As the crew went to obey his orders; Buffy, Marty and Gibbs went to the railing to face the open sea. Although, she had only known Jack for a week, the Slayer felt a certain kinship with him but there was something about the situation that had her very concerned for him and as she glanced at the faces of Marty and Gibbs, she was sure that they were thinking the same thing.

"Have you noticed lately the captain seemed to be acting a bit strange … er?" Marty asked.

Buffy nodded her head. "I've only known Jack for a week but I know this is too strange even for him." She replied.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed. "Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes for us all."

_God help us. _Buffy thought to herself wishing that her sister and best friend were with her safe and sound.

**I hope you guys are enjoy this so far. So please review and remember no flames!!! I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them. Chapter 2 will be up soon!!!  
**


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer:**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _Iris _by the wickedly amazing Goo Goo Dolls. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-_Chosen_, _BtVS_ and during _Dead Man's Chest_, _POTC_

**Pairing(s): **Willow/Davy (something new!!), Willow/Tara (a little bit), Willow/Oz (a little bit), Buffy/Jack, Dawn/Will (friendship), Will/Elizabeth

**Summary: **After a spell backfires on them, Buffy, Dawn and Willow are sent back to the eighteenth century but in separate places. Willow ended up on a shipwreck and was rescued by the legendary Davy Jones. Dawn ended up on the town of Port Royal and was arrested along with her new friends (Will and Elizabeth) by the British Navy and Buffy is with a certain pirate captain (Jack) after she was found and rescued by him from a lone island.

Willow stood outside onto the deck staring at the ocean. It had been close to three days since the incident with Davy in his cabin. For the entire three days, they would sometimes talk but most of the time, the Wicca would just listen to Davy playing his organ until she fell asleep. Despite that Davy told her to stay in the cabin, she decided that she needed to get some fresh air and snuck onto the deck quietly so that she wouldn't wake up the Captain. Despite still feeling sick, Willow felt better than she felt in days since she was rescued and brought aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. In a way, she was grateful for the rescue and at the same time pained that she was separated from her friends. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them and where they were.

_I hope that Buffy and Dawn are all right. Hopefully, nothing bad had happened to them. _

Willow was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't almost hear a deep voice say to her. Another male voice that she was beginning to know very well since her rescue.

"Admirin' the sea?"

The Wicca turned and smiled at the person who had spoken to her. She knew Bootstrap Bill Turner's voice like the back of her hand and like a spell she had memorized from a book. On her seventh day aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, she met him after she snuck out of Davy's cabin to see the sky and to get some fresh air. Bill had caught her trying to get to the helm but he stayed with her for the hour she spent outside. He even shared with her some stories of what he knew of the mysterious Captain. After spending some time together, Willow and Bill became fast friends.

_Bill reminds me a lot of Giles. He's so soft-spoken and kind. Not to mention very insightful when it comes to Davy._

"Just staring at it, that's all." Willow replied softly.

Bill returned the Wicca's smile but he winced when she coughed in her sleeve. "You shouldn't be out here with you still bein' sick."

Willow smiled at him again. "It's a cold, Bill. Not the plague." She said. "It's not going to kill me."

_She reminds me of William when he was sick. _Bill thought remembering of all of the days he spent with his son when he was sick before he left both him and his wife to go pirating. A decision he came to regret for the rest of his life. His stories about his wife and child were one of the few things Bill shared with the Wicca as well as his regret over leaving them which was something that Willow sympathized very well. In the short time that he had spent with her, Bill felt a kinship with the Wicca and she reminded him so much of his son whom he missed terribly.

Willow must have noticed the pained look on his face because she asked. "Are you all right, Bill? You look a little sad."

Bill tried to smile at her but failed when he saw the concerned look on her face. "I was just thinking of my wife and son back in England."

_He misses them. _Willow realized feeling very sorry for him. She understood him completely thinking once again of Buffy and Dawn and everyone else back in the twenty-first century.

"You miss them." She said in observation.

Bill nodded his head. "I do." He said. "Not a day goes by when I don't regret leaving them. I would say that I did what I had to when I left them to go pirating but it would taste a lie to say that it wasn't what I wanted."

Willow smiled at him sadly. "If it wasn't what you wanted to do then why did you leave?" she asked. The Wicca winced when she saw sadness and misery etching on Bill's face.

"To make my fortune sailing." He said. "But after a while, I turned to pirating and never looked back. That didn't stop me from missing my wife and son terribly but at the same time; I'd rather have them think of me dead than know what I had become. Then when I heard that my wife had gotten sick and died …"

"You began regretting leaving them." Willow said softly and gently.

Bill nodded his head. "Yes." He said in a hoarse and emotional voice. The look of sadness and despair on his face was enough to make Willow feel even more sympathetic toward the elder pirate. She wished that there was something she could do to help him magic or otherwise. Then she snapped back to reality when she felt Davy's presence waking up warning her that she had to return to the cabin.

"I better head back." She said. "I don't want to face Davy's wrath if he finds out that I snuck out again."

Bill managed a smile. "I'll take you back." He said.

Willow smiled at him. "Thank you, Bill." She said and as he led her back to the cabin, she made a silent vow that she was going to try to find a way to free Bill from his sentence on the _Flying Dutchman_ and reunite him with his son either by trying to negotiate with Davy or with magic. That was a promise she hoped she could keep. Then as her thoughts drifted from her silent vow to Buffy, she turned to Bill and said.

"I never told you about Buffy, didn't I?"

**The _Black Pearl _  
Later … ****  
**

As she went below deck to try to find some water, Buffy walked pass the sleeping members of the _Black Pearl_'s crew. Some of them were snoring quite loudly. But she didn't pay any attention to them and as she went down some stairs and reached the door to the cargo bay, she was about to try to break it down when she heard a familiar voice say above her.

"As you were gents."

_Leave it to Jack Sparrow to be coming down here for more rum. _Buffy thought with a roll of her eyes. She turned to look up at him with her eyes narrowing at him. Jack looked surprised to see her there.

"Going down to get some rum for yerself, luv?" Jack asked her with a smile.

Buffy shook her head. "You wish." She retorted. "I was looking for some water actually."

Jack's smile grew bigger at her response. "Ah, there happens to be water where the rum is." He said. Then he turned away from the Slayer to unlock the door to the cargo room. Once he had opened the door, he and Buffy both entered it and as she closed the door behind her, she glanced around and saw two bottles sitting on a shelve. One was empty but the other, to her relief, was filled with water.

"Good." Buffy said as she took the bottle of water from the shelve and took a sip from it letting the cold fresh water go down her burning throat. She turned to see that Jack had found another bottle that he thought to be rum but was filled with sand instead. She was about to say something to him when a deep voice cut through the air making her jump out of her skin.

"Time's run out, Jack."

Buffy let out a gasp and nearly dropped her bottle of water. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Then she heard a crashing sound and saw that Jack had dropped his bottle of sand onto the floor with pieces of glass all over the floor.

"Who's there?" Buffy demanded as she tried in vain to calm her pounding heart. Her answer was met with only silence and as she and Jack got closer, she could see the shape of a man coming into view. She couldn't see his face but she knew by the shoulders and the build that it was a man. It wasn't until she got even closer that she finally saw his face and she gasped.

"Oh, my God!"

The face that Buffy saw before her was deathly pale like a vampire's face only with a starfish caked on the right side of it. His long dark hair was wet and hanging all over like pasta noodles and he was dressed in dark clothing. It took the Slayer a few seconds to realize that he was human although her Slayer senses were saying otherwise. She was about to ask the man who he was when Jack answered her unasked question.

"Bootstrap Bill Turner."

Buffy turned to Jack with a stunned look on her face. "That's Bill Turner?" she asked. "The guy who tried to stand up for you when you were …"

"Yes." Jack replied with a hint of a warning in his voice.

Buffy shifted her gaze back onto the man she now knew as Bill Turner. The other man locked eyes with her briefly before he turned to Jack with a smile but she was sure that she saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes as he had looked at her.

"You look good, Jack." He said as water come out of his mouth like a waterfall. After a few moments, the smile on his face faded. Once again, Buffy turned to Jack and saw that he doubted what he was seeing. She rolled her eyes and sighed in utter annoyance.

"I know what you're going to ask, Jack." Buffy said with a hint of warning in her voice. "So please spare me the grief of beating you senseless and don't. Because if this was a dream, there would probably be rum."

As if on cue, Bill lifted a bottle in his hand that the Slayer assumed to have rum in it and handed over to Jack. After a few seconds, he took the bottle and took a swig from it.

"You got the _Pearl _back, I see." Bill said in observation.

Jack smiled at his old friend. "I had some help retrieving the _Pearl_ by the way." He said. "Your son."

Buffy could see surprise etching on Bill's face. "William? He ended up a pirate after all." He said. Then to her surprise, he turned to her and opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Are ya Buffy?" he asked.

Buffy nodded her head in surprise and shock. "Yeah, I'm Buffy. How do you know my name?"

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Jack asked cutting in.

Bill kept his eyes fixed upon both Jack and Buffy as he answered. "He sent me. Davy Jones."

The Slayer's eyes widened at that. "_The _Davy Jones? The Ruler of the Ocean Depths?" she asked. As Bill nodded his head at her, she turned to Jack with her eyes narrowing at him.

"Jack, what's going on?"

Jack gave no sign that he had heard her question because he said. "Oh. So it's you, then. He shanghaied you into service, eh?"

"I chose it." Bill said with a hint of regret in his voice. "I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that."

Suddenly curious and ignoring the anger and annoyance of not having her question answered, Buffy asked. "What happened to you that caused you to be serving Davy Jones?"

Bill turned to her as he answered. "They strapped me to a cannon. I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die; Jack, Buffy. And I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it."

"Even your soul?" Buffy asked more harshly than she intended.

Bill kept his eyes fixed upon her as he spoke. "Even my soul." He said. "Now to answer your question. I know yer name because of someone aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ who knows ya. Someone named Willow."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Willow's aboard the _Flying Dutchman_?" she exclaimed with a squeak in her voice. As Bill nodded his head, a couple of questions burst forth.

"Is she all right? How did she end up on the _Flying Dutchman_?"

Bill smiled at her gently as he answered the Slayer's questions. "Willow is all right. A little sick but she is fine. The Captain found her on a shipwreck and has her locked in his cabin since then. She was sick when he found her but he doesn't let her go out onto the deck because of the crew and because of her illness."

_Better sick aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ than badly injured at some barren island somewhere in the Caribbean. _Buffy thought as she nodded her head in response. Then she remembered her sister.

"When Davy Jones found Willow, did he find someone else?" The Slayer asked hoping beyond hope that the Ocean Ruler had found Dawn as well. "Another girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her name is Dawn and she's my sister."

Buffy's hopes were dashed, however, when Bill shook his head no. "The Captain found only one young woman on the shipwreck, which was Willow. He found no-one else. "

_Oh, Dawnie. Where are you? If you weren't with Willow then where else could you be? _

Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Jack change the subject by saying. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

"You made a deal with him too, Jack." Bill said in a harsh voice. He was now standing in front of Jack and was so close to him that they were almost nose to nose. "He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. 13 years, you've been her captain."

"Technically …" Jack started to say but was cut off by both Bill and Buffy.

"You made a deal with Davy Jones?" The Slayer exclaimed at the same time as Bill spoke.

"Jack. You won't be able to talk yourself out of this." He said pausing before he spoke again. "The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to crew 100 years upon his ship."

Jack didn't flinch as he spoke to Bill and stole a glance at Buffy. "Yes but the _Flying Dutchman _already has a captain so there's really no …"

"Then it's the locker for you!!" Bill said raising his voice slightly. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl _back to the depths and you along with it."

Buffy was about to ask what Bill had meant by his words when she remembered something she had read back in her high school English class about a giant sea monster rumored to do the bidding of Davy Jones. A sea monster feared by many sailors and pirates alike.

_The Kraken. _

As the old knowledge went through her mind, Buffy saw the concern on Jack's face that she was sure was mirrored on her own. She opened her mouth to ask something but Jack beat her to it.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bill smiled sadly at him. "I already told you, Jack. Your time is up." At that point, he took Jack's hand into his own pale one and closed it. Then he started to walk away. "It comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man who bears the black spot." He stopped in front of Buffy.

"I will tell Willow that you are all right and that you are searching for her." He said to her. "I'm sorry about your sister."

Buffy nodded. "Thank you." She said. "Also, tell Willow to be strong and don't let anybody tell her what to do."

"I will." Bill replied as he vanished into thin air. At that, Buffy rushed over to Jack and gasped when she saw a black spot on his hand just as Bill had predicted. She also saw something that startled her even more despite the short amount of time she knew him. Fear, stark fear. As he rushed out of the cargo bay, she followed him running alongside him.

"Jack, wait!!" Buffy cried out as she tried to get his attention but she knew that he was passed listening to reason and could only stand by as he shouted out orders waking up his crew.

"On deck, all hands! Make fast to the bunt gasket!! On deck! Scurry!"

"Jack, do you really want to scare the shit out of the crew over nothing?" Buffy demanded. "I mean, they don't know about your debt to Jones!!"

Jack ignored her as he continued shouting. "Scurry! I want movement! Movement! I want movement! Lift the skin up! Keep your loof!! Haul those sheets! Run them! Run! Keep running! Run as if the devil himself and itself is upon us!!"

As the crew rushed out their hammocks to obey Jack's orders, Buffy rushed over to Gibbs who gave her a confused look. She returned his look with an apologic look on her own face.

"I'll explain later." She said to him.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye." He said. Then he turned to Jack who was now standing behind the cargo hold almost as if he was trying to hide from something. "Do we have a heading?"

"Run! Land." It was Jack's only answer.

"Which port?" Both Buffy and Gibbs said together.

"I didn't say 'port', I said 'land'. Any land." Jack replied sounding every bit as afraid as he looked. Buffy was about to say something when she saw the monkey that she saw earlier swing over Jack's head grabbing his hat and climbing on one of the ropes. It screeched at him and Buffy before throwing the hat overboard the ship.

Gibbs ran over to the railing overlooking the ocean. "Jack's hat! Bring her about!!"

"No, no!!!" Jack shouted sounding very frantic. "Leave it!! Run." That left everyone in the crew stunned beyond belief even Buffy. She had look of shock on her face that she was sure was mirrored on the faces of the crew. As Jack rushed over toward his cabin, Gibbs turned back to the crew.

"Back to yer stations!!" he shouted. "The lot of ya!!"

As the rest of the crew moved to obey, Gibbs and Buffy walked over to Jack who was standing near the door to his cabin still looking rattled and terrified.

"Jack?" Gibbs said.

"Shh." Jack hissed.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's comin' after us?" The first mate asked sounding very worried.

Buffy knew that Jack was going to lie before she heard the word coming out of his mouth and what he said a few seconds later confirmed it.

"Nothing."

_If Jack's not going to say something to Gibbs then I will. I'm not going to leave him in the dark about what's going on. _The Slayer thought to herself as she turned to Gibbs.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. "Alone?"

"Of course, Miss Summers." Gibbs replied as he and Buffy walked away from Jack to go down to the cargo hold to talk alone over what had just happened.

**Port Royal  
Meanwhile …**

_What the hell does that asshole want with me and Will? _

That was the question that ran through Dawn's mind as she and Will were being escorted to a house that she was told was Lord Beckett's via a guard. After nearly a day in jail, she and Will were taken out of their cells to be taken directly to Beckett's home which was something the teen would rather sit in jail than face the man who put her there in the first place. Just as she was thinking the thought that was running through her mind one of the guards pulled her roughly.

"Come." The guard said in a tight voice.

"All right, all right. Quit pulling my arm!" Dawn snapped angrily. "Manners, much?"

As she and Will were being led into a room that looked like an office, Dawn narrowed her eyes when she saw Beckett and Mercer standing before her and Will along with a few officers who brought them there from the prison.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir." One of the guards said.

"Those won't be necessary." Beckett said gesturing to the locks that both Dawn and Will were wearing around their wrists. As the guards were taking the locks off, Dawn spoke in a voice devoid of anger and dislike.

"What is it that you want with us, Lord Beckett?" She asked.

Beckett gave the teen a smooth look before he answered and as he poured brandy into a glass. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services, Miss Summers as well as Mr. Turner."

Again, Dawn narrowed her eyes at him. "What services?"

"We wish for you and Mr. Turner to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Beckett replied.

Dawn was about to say that she didn't know Jack when Will beat her to it. "Dawn has never met Jack." He said. "And he was more of an acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past." Beckett answered. "And we've each left our mark on the other." Dawn cocked her head to the side to see that the British Lord was holding a metal poker with the letter 'P' on it.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Dawn asked innocently. Her question was never answered because Beckett placed the poker back into the fireplace and he spoke again this time his attention fixed on Will.

"By your efforts, Mr. Turner, Jack Sparrow was set free." He said calmly. "I would like you and Miss Summers to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" Will asked. Dawn could hear a twinge of suspicion and a little ill-disguised dislike in his voice. She kept her eyes fixed upon Beckett with dislike and suspicion in them.

"Bargain." Beckett answered and as he spoke, he went to his desk and opened a box. From the box, he took out a leather folder.

"Letters of marque." The British Lord said as he showed the folder to Will and Dawn. "You and Miss Summers will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

_From what Will told me about Jack Sparrow, he probably won't consider employment the same as being free. _Dawn thought. _I probably wouldn't either if I was a pirate. _

Will must have been thinking the same thing because he said. "Somehow, I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free."

"Freedom." Beckett scoffed as he started to walk outside to a deck overlooking the sea with the former blacksmith and the teen following him. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish."

"Not unlike you and Miss Summers, Mr. Turner." Beckett continued looking at them both. "You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose while Miss Summers faces twenty years in prison for her crimes."

_So you say, asshole. _Dawn wanted to say but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_." Will said in an even voice.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Beckett asked sounding very surprised. Dawn could tell by looking at the expression on the British Lord's face that the ship was not what he had in mind for her and Will to recover from Jack.

"The ship you want that he possesses." Will said.

Dawn's suspicions were confirmed when Beckett replied. "A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something that Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?"

Dawn's eyes widened in surprise. _A compass? Why the hell does he want a compass from Captain Sparrow and how is it more valuable than the _Black Pearl At that point, she saw a look of surprise on Will's face thinking that he was probably thinking the same thing.

Beckett must have seen the expression on Will's face because he said. "Ah, you know it. You and Miss Summers bring back that compass or there's no deal."

_And the game is on. _Dawn thought as she stared out onto the ocean thinking of how she would start searching for Buffy and Willow while searching for Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl_.

**Later …**

"Will, are you sure about this?"

Will turned his head to Dawn as they ran toward the prison along with Governor Swann accompanying them. The former blacksmith hated the idea of bringing the teen along with him to find Jack but he knew that he had no choice. Not if she wanted to escape prison time for her so called crimes against the British Navy and not if she wanted to try to find her sister and friend. Will had promised Dawn that he would help her find them and he fully intended in keeping his promise along with a promise to himself to free Elizabeth then marry her properly. As they reached the entrance of the prison, Will and Dawn went down the steps toward Elizabeth's cell with the Governor close behind.

"Here, now, you can't be here." A guard called out to Will and Dawn as they reached Elizabeth's cell.

"I think you'll find they can." Governor Swann said to him firmly.

"Mr. Swann!" The guard started to protest.

Governor Swann gave the guard an even stare. "Governor Swann, still." He said in a hard voice filled with anger. "Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

Dawn smiled a little at the Governor's firm nature with the prison guard before she turned her attention to Will and Elizabeth.

"Jack's compass?" Elizabeth sounded surprised. "What does Beckett want with that?"

Will shook his head. "Does it matter? Dawn and I are to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against all three of us will be dropped."

"No." Governor Swann said oblivious not liking the idea. "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

Will turned and gave his future father-in-law an even stare. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me and Dawn?" he asked in an equally even voice.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for anyone else." The Governor replied. "Now, where is that dog with the keys?" As the Governor whistled to try to call out the dog, Will turned back to Elizabeth.

"I have faith in you." She said "All three of you. Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga." Will answered. "Dawn and I will start there and we won't stop searching till we find him. Then I intend to return here to marry you."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Properly?" She said.

"Eagerly, if you still have me." Will said returning his fiancée's smile." "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth said. Then she turned to Dawn. "You will take care of Will, won't you?"

Dawn grinned at her. "I promise." She said. "I can bring Will back all in one piece."

Will smiled at the teen before he turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "I'll wait for you and Dawn." She said.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will whispered to her before he and Dawn both got up and left the prison to begin their search for Jack and the _Black Pearl_.

**Tortuga  
Three days later …**

"This is starting to be a waste of time." Dawn muttered to herself as she and Will walked all over town in the pirate port of Tortuga. They had been there for nearly three days asking questions of the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow with no definite answer. After questioning several different people including two women who apparently have a beef with the pirate captain. They walked over to a nearby dock and they were about to give up when Dawn spotted a black man sitting on a crate doing something with his hands. Taking a deep breath, she went over to him.

"Um, excuse me." She said.

The man looked up at her and Will as she spoke. "My companion and I are looking for a pirate captain named Jack Sparrow. Have you seen him? Do you know where we can find him?"

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow." The man answered speaking with an accent that, to Dawn, was hard to place. "But there's an island south of the straits where I trade spice for … mm, delicious long pork."

"Cannot say about Jack." The man continued. "But you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails."

_Bingo!!! _Dawn thought as she and Will exchanged looks.

**Later …**

"Next time, if you plan on jumping out of a boat, Will; warn me, okay?"

Will turned around to Dawn as she waded to shore close behind him. After they were taken to the island by the black man, his brother took them to shore except he had stopped rowing their boat only sixty feet away from shore and spoke only French when Dawn and Will tried to speak to him. At that point, Will jumped out of the boat and swam the rest of the way with Dawn close behind him. Once they reached shore, they noticed that there was no-one in sight not even the man they were looking for.

Ignoring her comment, Will yelled out. "Jack! Jack Sparrow!!" Then he started to yell out two of the crew members's names "Marty! Cotton!"

"Anybody?" Will said sounding very confused and concerned. Dawn looked dismayed and also very concerned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said as she and Will walked along the beach. As they entered into the tropical forest, a bird flew up onto a tree and squawked as it did. Will seemed to have recognized it because he said.

"Ah, a familiar face."

Dawn stared at him gaping. "You know a bird?"

"That's Cotton's parrot." Will started to explain. "Cotton had his tongue cut out and he trained it to speak for him. No-one knows how he did it though."

_Okay, that's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard. _Dawn thought with a crooked smile on her face. Her amusement faded, however, when she heard the parrot squawk again and then it spoke.

"Don't eat me."

Dawn and Will glanced at each other before looking back at the parrot. "We're not going to eat you." The former blacksmith said in a confused voice. But as he and Dawn started to walk further into the tropical forest, the words that the parrot was speaking was enough to send an icy chill down Dawn's spine and her weariness didn't cease.

"Don't eat me. No. Don't eat me."

Dawn didn't bother suppressing another shiver that went down her spine. "I really have a bad feeling about this." She muttered to herself. As she looked around the thick bushes, she felt a sneaking suspicion that someone or something was following both her and Will. As she heard light footsteps a few feet away from her, she knew that someone was indeed following them and as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Dawn grabbed it and threw who it was over her shoulder. It wasn't until they landed onto the ground that Dawn heard a heartbreakingly familiar voice.

"Oh, you assholes are so …"

Dawn looked down and saw that the person she had just thrown over her shoulder was her wayward sister. "Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Dawn. "Dawnie?" Then after a few seconds, she quickly got onto her feet and threw her arms around her sister. Dawn hugged her back just as tightly.

"Am I glad to see you." Buffy whispered to her. "I was so worried about you. In fact, I've been looking all over the Caribbean for you."

Dawn pulled away from the Slayer to face her. "I was looking for you too." She said. "You and Willow. Where is she, anyway? Is she with you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, she's not." She said. "But I know where she is though." But before she could say more, a cry rang out from some bushes nearby. Dawn felt her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach as she realized who it was.

"Will." She breathed as she broke into a run.

"Dawn, wait!!" Buffy shouted in a warning voice. But Dawn ignored her as she struggled through the bushes and as she was running, she felt something wrap around her ankle and she was pulled up into the air upside down. Dawn turned her head and saw several human figures all of them were men wearing face paint.

"Great. The local natives." Dawn muttered. Then she turned again when she heard a voice shout beside her.

"Come on! Let's go!!"

_Will!!!_

As she turned her head around and saw that Will was also hanging upside down just a few feet away from her. He had his cutlass drawn out and was swinging it in an effort to keep the natives' weapons away from Dawn.

"Come on!!" Will shouted. "Who wants it? I can do this all day!!"

Then at the corner of her eye, Dawn saw Will suddenly going limp and his cutlass fell from his hand and onto the ground. At that point, she knew that somehow, he had been sedated and now both her and the former blacksmith along with her sister were at the mercy of the natives standing in front of them.

_This has not been a very good day. _

**Okay, I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out but this has been rewritten a half dozen times so this was the best I could come up with. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and thank you those of you who have reviewed. It will take at least two to three weeks to update again so please be patient and please review. Remember, no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.  
**


	3. Anytime

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ belongs to Joss Wheldon and _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _belongs to Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _Iris _by the wickedly amazing Goo Goo Dolls. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **Post-_Chosen_, _BtVS_ and during _Dead Man's Chest_, _POTC_

**Pairing(s): **Willow/Davy (something new!!), Willow/Tara (a little bit), Buffy/Jack, Buffy/Spike (a little bit), Dawn/Elizabeth (friendship), Will/Elizabeth

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long delay. I've been busy as usual but for a different reason. For of all, I'm working on another fan fiction story that required a lot of my attention plus I had a really bad case of writer's block but don't worry, I'm not abandoning this one. Also, seeing the trailer for _At World's End _renengized my interest in POTC. Anyway, the new fan fiction that I'm working on in addtion to this one is a crossover between _BtVS _and the CBS drama _Criminal Minds _called _Everybody Wants To Be Loved_. If you haven't read it yet, I recommend that you do. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter of _Forever To Touch You _and please review. Remember, no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have the patience for them.

**Summary: **Buffy and Dawn are reunited after they found each other on an island populated by cannibalistic natives only to be captured by them along with Will.

_This is not the reunion I had in mind. _

That was the thought that ran through Buffy's mind as she took into her rather unfortunate circumstances. Both of her hands and feet were tied to a long wooden post carried by two of the natives. She turned her head to see that Dawn and an unconscious Will were mobilized the same way. Despite that she can free herself and escape, Buffy knew it was futile to do so because of what would happen in the aftermath and decided not to try it again. As the natives carried her, Dawn and Will to a remote part of the village where a makeshift throne was with a man sitting on it; Buffy looked up to see that the man sitting on the throne was Jack. She also saw the concern in his eyes for her and at that point, she attempted to smile at him reassuringly but failed miserably because the pain in her hand from where she was attacked the last time.

Then Buffy heard Will say beside her. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"That's Jack Sparrow?" The Slayer heard Dawn hiss behind her. "I expected him to be a little older."

Will must not have heard Dawn because he laughed gladly and said. "I can honestly say I'm so glad to see you."

_Jack definitely knows him. _Buffy thought when she saw a flicker of recognition in the pirate's eyes but he quickly hid them as one of the natives walked toward him and spoke in a language that the Slayer didn't understand. Then she saw that Jack made a gesture with his hands pointing toward her. At that point, two of the natives walked over toward her; one of them carrying a cutlass. Buffy immediately tensed up waiting for the native with the cutlass to make a move. He did by raising it high above his head and letting it land on where her feet were tied up freeing them. Then the native walked over to where her hands were tied up and did the same. Confused and bewildered, Buffy landed on her feet but then she realized what Jack was trying to do.

_He's acting like a chief. He's a prisoner just like Dawn, Will and the _Black Pearl _crew. _

As she was being led to Jack's side at the makeshift throne, Buffy knew that there was more to what was going on than it met the eye and she wasn't liking it at all.

_God help us. _

The Slayer turned to face Jack and saw the look in his eyes that told her to go along with him. She watched as Jack got up from his makeshift throne to talk to another one of the natives. _I hope Dawn and Will figure out what's happening otherwise this is going to be very hard to explain with these guys around. _

While Dawn was able to understand what was going on, Will didn't and he said. "Jack, it's me. Will Turner."

"Will, it's okay." Dawn whispered to Will. "I think I know what Buffy and Captain Sparrow are doing." To herself, she muttered. "I hope."

The former Key watched as Jack spoke to the native in the same language that he had spoken earlier. _Not very well, I don't think. _Then she saw him turn around to walk toward her and Will. Her eyes widened when she saw the compass hanging from the pirate's belt. _That's the compass that Beckett wanted me and Will to extract from Captain Sparrow!! _

At that point, Jack walked back toward his makeshift throne but stopped to speak to another one of the natives. After a minute or so and as the natives started shouting in their native language, Jack walked back toward Dawn and whispered in her ear words that confirmed the former Key's suspicions.

"Save us."

At that point, Will started shouting some words after Jack and Buffy but Dawn didn't pay attention to his words and instead, she kept her eyes fixed upon her sister hoping that she knew what she was doing.

_Or else I'll seriously go kung fu on her ass. _

**Later …**

"I hope you've come up with a plan to get us out this, Jack. Otherwise, I'll have to kill you before they eat you."

Jack couldn't help but wince at the words that Buffy had spoken as she gave him one of her famous death glares. Despite the short time that they had known each other, Jack couldn't help but find himself very attracted to the Slayer. He loved everything about her. Her courage, her ability to lead and her ability to get herself out of sticky situations like the one in the prison where she and Jack found the cloth drawing of the key. Although, she never admitted it to him or anyone of the crew, Jack was sure that Buffy was feeling the same way about him.

But one thing that Jack didn't like about Buffy was that she can be pretty scary when she's angry or frustrated like right now as they were sitting in their makeshift thrones trying to come up with a plan to escape before the natives began their feast.

Jack tried hard to ignore the death glare Buffy was giving him as he spoke. "I'm working on it, luv." He said. "Just right now, try to go along with it. I'll get us out of this in no time at all."

Buffy didn't look convinced nor reassured. "This isn't very reassuring." Jack saw that Buffy hadn't tried to take off the necklace of human toes that was given to her and the pirate some time earlier which was a good thing. She had tried to take off when it was first put on her but the pirate convinced her to leave it on to keep the façade up and not to insult the natives.

_She wasn't happy when I told her to keep it on but what choice did either of us have? _

As he turned to face the fire pit which was being piled with wood, Jack turned to Buffy. "I think, I got me a good idea to escape."

Buffy turned to Jack. "How?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Watch and see, luv." Jack replied with a grin. Once he turned to face the natives, Jack wiped the grin off of his face and replaced with a demanding look.

"Oup! No no!" He shouted. "Oi! No no! More wood! Big fire! Big fire! I am chief! Want big fire! Come on!"

As he turned to face Buffy, Jack saw that the Slayer had a look on her face that clearly said. 'What the hell are you doing?' he gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed 'trust me'. Then he turned back to the natives to shout more orders.

"Oi! Maboogie snickel-snickel. Tout de suite! Come on! More wood!"

At that point as he went back to his throne, Jack bent down to whisper in Buffy's ear. "Okay, luv. Now!! Go!" Then he took off running toward a foot long bridge.

Buffy didn't need to be told twice. She quickly got up and took off after Jack hoping that whatever he had in mind would work. After a few minutes, the Slayer and the pirate ran through some huts. Then standing over the edge of a rock wall embedded with human skulls, Jack and Buffy both stopped at a nearby pile of bamboo poles. After examining one, they both went inside a hut which from what the Slayer could see was filled with supplies from a silver tea pot to spices from the East India Trading Company. She was so engrossed with everything she was seeing that she almost did hear Jack say to her.

"Time to go, luv."

Buffy turned to see that Jack had a coil of rope over his shoulder and holding a can of paprika with the EITC symbol on the bottom of the can. Then just as they walked out of the hut, Buffy felt her heart give a horrible jolt when she saw the entire tribe of natives waiting quietly staring at her and Jack. At that point, the pirate halted at the sight of them.

"Oh, shit." Buffy muttered in frustration. _So much for our escape attempt. _

"Oh, bugger." Jack said daring not to look at the Slayer. Then he dropped the coil of rope to the ground and to the confusion of both the natives and Buffy, he opened the can of paprika and sprinkled it on his armpits with his shirt.

"Little seasoning, eh?"

Buffy turned to Jack with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Jack, what the hell ..?"

Jack didn't let her finish asking her question because at that moment, he did the only thing that he could think of doing. He grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and kissed her squarely in the mouth.

**The _Flying Dutchman_  
Meanwhile …  
**

As she stood outside onto the deck staring out into the sea, Willow could hear the sound of Davy's organ playing a song that was filled with pain, heartbreak and anger and it brought tears to her eyes. Ever since she was brought aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, she learned more about Davy than she would have in her high school English class so many years ago. But she discovered something she never thought would happen again in her life since Tara's death and her split from Kennedy. She had fallen in love again this time with Davy Jones, the notorious captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _Every time she tried to think of her friends, Davy's crystal blue, pain-filled eyes always occupied her thoughts and her heart would break whenever she thought of him and the woman that caused him so much pain and heartbreak.

With the tears still in her eyes, Willow let the memory of three days earlier run through her like a slideshow in her mind.

**////FLASHBACK////**

Willow kept her eyes closed and her mind blank of all thought as she mediated. It had too long since she had attempted to do this since she was sick and Davy was always in the room with her. It had taken her close to a few more days before she screwed the nerve to reveal to the Captain that she was a witch out of fears that he would throw her overboard once she told him but to her surprise and relief, he didn't and he promised that he wouldn't tell any of his crew her secret. She felt her constration slip a little bit when she heard the door to the cabin open and close and felt Davy's presence in the room. For some reason, she found his presence very soothing and just as she felt him trying to leave the cabin again, she spoke softly and gently.

"Don't go."

It was at that point that she felt confusion and uncertainty from him. "I don't want ta disturb ya." Davy said just as softly.

Willow felt a smile creep onto her face as she spoke. "Your presence is soothing." She replied. Her eyes still closed, she let the soothing presence of the Captain swirl through her with her magic and she shivered with joy at the feeling of it all. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see Davy standing in front of her with an expression of uncertainty on his face. His crystal blue eyes looking deep into her green ones.

"Willow …" Davy started to say but was cut off when the Wicca placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I know what you're going to say, Davy." She said suddenly sounding a bit sad. "You don't have to say it and before you say that you can't, let me say something to you. I know that you've been hurt so badly that you think that you can't love again. You don't need a heart to feel emotion but you don't have to suffer in silence either. It breaks my heart to see you in so much pain that you can't be human for just one day. I've seen two sides of you. The cruel and sadistic side that you've shown to your crew and a kind, compassionate and loving side that you've shown only to me. That, Davy, is the side of you that I'm beginning to love."

Willow felt the tears run down her cheeks as she saw the look of shock and disbelief on Davy's face at her words and pain in his eyes as if he was reliving a painful memory from his past. Possibly from the first time he had fallen in love. The Wicca had seen two sides of the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. A cruel and sadistic side that he had shown to his crew and a kind, soft and compassionate side he had shown only to her and in the short period of time that she had been with Davy, Willow was starting to see the heartbroken man behind the monster that he was told in stories as. Seeing the pain in Davy's eyes made the Wicca wish that she could persuade him into talking to her about his past so she could do something, anything to ease his pain and sorrow.

**Later …**

Willow woke up to the sound of Davy's organ playing at the end of the room. It was the same song that he had always played and every time she heard it, she always had tears in her eyes. As she got up from the bed quietly, she felt the emotions that were swirling through him as he was playing the organ. Pain, despair, heartbreak and sorrow of a love lost. She wasn't sure that he knew that she was coming closer. If he did, he gave no sign to indicate that he did.

What she saw on his face was something that she had seen before in someone else in her life. The look of a soul tormented by the past and by heartbreak.

_Angel. _

Then as suddenly as it had started, the music stopped and Davy turned to her. It was so sudden that Willow quickly backed away from him but as she did, she slipped and fell backwards toward the floor. Then she felt an arm going around her waist and she looked up to see Davy's face peering over hers. His arm and hand felt cool around her waist and hips. As Davy carefully helped her onto her feet, Willow felt her knees shaking and they were shaking so badly that she had to hold onto the side of the organ for support.

Then Willow's cheeks turned into a dark shade of red when she saw that Davy's arm was still around her and she said to him in what she hoped was a steady voice.

"Captain, I'm so sorry for disturbing you."

The Wicca saw confusion creep onto the Captain's face at her words. "Sorry for disturbing me?"

"Yes." Willow said. "I mean, I didn't do it on purpose. Your music is so beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time that my curiosity got the best of me. Then again I was always called …"

Willow stopped when she saw a smile creep onto Davy's face and felt her cheeks grow hot. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or relief that she was feeling at that moment but as she looked deep into the Captain's crystal blue eyes, she saw a mixture of emotions there. Pain, fear of another heartbreak, desire and love. It both excited and frightened her but in her heart, she was sure that she was feeling the same way about him and she wasn't sure why.

_It feels so familiar to me and I don't know why. It shouldn't feel familiar but it does. _

Then before she knew what she was doing, she leaned forward toward Davy and gave him a soft, small kiss on his cheek. As she leaned back, she saw the surprise on his face and once again she felt the familiar stab of embarrassment and regret.

"I'm sorry." Willow immediately said. "I shouldn't have …"

But she was cut off when Davy placed a finger on her lips to silence her. Then he took her hand and placed it on his face on the spot where she kissed him. The way he was looking at her made her slightly uncomfortable but she couldn't tear her gaze away from his face. It looked like that he couldn't tear his gaze away from her either. Then before she realized what she was doing, she leaned forward toward Davy and kissed him again this time on his mouth. To her surprise, she felt him kissing her back and three tentacles of his beard started stroking her hair. At that point, Willow wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss pouring all of her emotions that she was feeling for him into it and as she did, she felt a tentacle caressing her cheek gently.

Then as quickly as it began, it ended when Davy pulled away and the Wicca saw the pain on his face and in his eyes as he was pulling away. She didn't need to ask why he had stopped. He was still haunted by the memory of the woman he once loved and of the pain it had caused him to become what he was now. Willow could feel her heart breaking for the creature standing before her and for the second time in nearly a week, she felt very sympathetic for him.

_Oh, Davy. You need to let her go. You need to move on. _

"This can't go any further." Davy said in a voice that sounded hollow to the Wicca and that indicated to her that he didn't mean them.

"Why?" Willow asked as gently as she could.

"Yeh won't be able ta understand." Davy replied in the same hollow voice that Willow heard him use earlier. Tears welled in her eyes as she kept her gaze on him.

"Then talk to me, Davy!!" Willow exclaimed in a steady voice. "Is it because of your lost love? Are you so afraid of another loss that you would shut down before you feel an ounce of love and joy?"

Anger flashed in Davy's eyes at the Wicca's words. "Don't try to understand what I've been through!!!" He shouted. "Yeh have no idea what _she _did to me when _she _left me!!!"

"How can I when you won't open up to me?" Willow screamed at him with her own anger flaring up. "I've only known you for a couple of weeks but it doesn't take a genius to see how much you're hurting. I've been there too. My first and only boyfriend was a werewolf who cheated on me with another woman. I was devastated when he left me. Then came Tara. I loved her just as much as I loved Oz. We had our fair share of arguments and broke up only to reunite. We were going to give our relationship a second chance before she was murdered and when that happened, I lost control just like you did."

Tears ran down Willow's cheeks as she continued her story with her body shaking with sobs. "Only, I didn't carve my heart out of my chest. I extracted a brutal and terrible revenge against her killer. I found him and frayed him alive. I became the very thing that I helped Buffy fight every night since we met. I killed another man just to become more powerful then I tried to destroy the world when the pain of it got too much. But then another friend of mine, Xander, he found me and he stopped me by telling me that he loved me. I almost lost myself that night only to come back from the brink of destruction and mayhem."

"I was hurting so badly after Tara's death that I felt like dying." Willow said choking on her sobs. "I didn't think that I would love again. Even when I tried to move on with Kennedy, I didn't think that I could love someone else like I loved Tara but then when I met you, I …"

Willow could no longer hold back her tears and she started sobbing uncontrollably. As she was crying, she felt Davy's arms wrap around her trembling body and she cried harder as she gripped his coat tightly in her shaking hands.

"Davy … Davy …" Willow choked out over her sobs letting all of the emotions that she had pent-up inside of her for so long burst forth into a river of tears. The old, old grief that lived inside of her since Tara's death, her break-up with Kennedy and her newfound feelings for Davy weighed heavily on her soul and her heart which she could feel breaking inside of her as she cried in the Captain's arms.

Davy felt something deep inside of him hurt more than anything in his long life as Ruler of the Ocean Depths as he held a crying Willow in his arms. With each choking sob, he felt like a knife had stabbed him in the gut. Tears welled in his already wet eyes as Willow cried even harder and what she said next made him want to break down and cry with her. It took a lot of self-restraint for him keep from breaking down in front of the Wicca but her words struck at him the same.

"I love you, Davy Jones."

As he held her and felt her tears wetting his coat, Davy squeezed his eyes shut letting the tears he had been fighting back run down his face and the feelings that he had been fighting since Willow was brought aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ go over him like a tidal wave. Feelings of love and passion for the young woman in his arms. It was something he hadn't felt for many years, not since his true love left him and he had carved his heart out to escape the pain of loss and love. It was indeed possible to feel emotion without a heart.

"I love yeh, Willow Rosenberg." Davy whispered. For the longest time, he held Willow in his arms not wanting to let go or to leave her alone. There was a lot that Davy could say but nothing he could do to ease Willow's pain and unresolved grief over Tara's death, her remorse over the terrible revenge she had extracted on the man who killed Tara and the painful break-ups she had suffered in the past.

**////END OF FLASHBACK///**

As the memory of the events of three days ago ran through her mind and she heard the organ playing a new tune, the tears that Willow had been fighting back now swam down her cheeks. The music sounded beautiful despite the pain and heartbreak in it. Then Willow began to sing softly mixing her words with the music that Davy was playing on his organ as if she was sending him a message through his music.

As he was playing his organ to a new tune that he hadn't played in years, Davy's sensitive hearing caught wind of Willow's voice and he could tell that she was singing. Tears welled in his already wet eyes as he heard the words to the song she was creating though his music. The words to her song were very beautiful and yet sounded like it had a message. A message that Davy knew was meant for him only telling him that she truly loved him and wanted to be the soothing balm over his broken heart and his soul. The next words that she sang nearly caused Davy to stop playing and break down completely but he kept playing fighting back tears.

Willow let the tears that she was fighting back run down her cheeks ignoring the stares she was receiving from most of the crew who were gaping at her because of her voice and stared at the door of the Captain's cabin sadly and with love in her tear-filled eyes. She walked over to it slowly singing as she did. Her dress and hair blowing in the wind. As she reached the door to Davy's cabin, Willow started to finish the remains of the song she created through Davy's music unaware that he had stopped playing his organ as she was singing.

As she uttered the words of the song, Willow suddenly realized that music was no longer playing from the organ and from inside the closed door, she could hear the sound of someone crying. With fresh tears in her eyes, she carefully opened the door and then closed it behind her. Her heart breaking with each sob radiating from the Captain's body. Willow could barely resist the urge to break down and cry with Davy but she fought it back wanting to be strong for him. Shaking in sheer emotion, Willow laid a hand on his arm. At that point, Davy turned to face her. His crystal blue eyes red from crying and filled with an odd mixture of pain and love. Willow placed her hand on his face to wipe away the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"Willow." Davy started to say in a hoarse voice but Willow placed a finger on his lips to silence him. He was surprised that he was able to control himself as she touched him. He so wanted to kiss her and lose himself in her. This was something that he hadn't desired for in a very long time and as he looked deep into Willow's green eyes, he felt the tears coming on again. Then he felt Willow wrap her arms around his neck holding him there and at that, he felt his control over his raging emotions slip and he broke down crying once again.

"I love you, Davy." Willow whispered. "You're in my heart."

"I love yeh, Willow." Davy choked out over his sobs. There was nothing else that Willow could do for the Captain at that moment so she did the only thing she could do. She just held him until he couldn't cry anymore tears.

I think I might have been a little fast on the romances between Jack & Buffy and Willow & Davy but I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter. If you have any suggestions on how I can make this chapter better then by all means, e-mail me and I'll take them into consideration. Anyway, please review and again no flames. I will ignore them and I don't have any patience for them. The song that Willow sang to Davy (and the title of the chapter) is _Anytime_ by Kelly Clarkson. If you've never heard this song, I strongly recommend that you do and just listen to the lyrics (couldn't put them in my fic because of the rule about no song lyrics in fics) and tell me if you think that fits the relationship between Willow and Davy.


	4. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!

I know what you may be thinking right now "about fucking time that she makes an update!". Well, it is an update but not one that you may expect. Let me explain. First of all, I apologize a thousand times for not updating this story or any of the other stories I have posted onto this site and on . Life has not been kind to me in the last several years and has ranged from dealing with unemployment to battling alcoholism and clincial depression to having two people die in my family (my aunt and grandmother) to other life-related issues. Because of all of that, I needed to take a break from writing to get help for my problems and to reflect on what I want to do.

Now, several years later; not only am I clean, sober and happy but I'm also have a clear enough mind and have less stress to deal to return to writing (fan fiction, movie and music reviews, etc). However, because I don't have a computer; updates will be a few and far in between so I apologise in advance if I don't update as fast as you would like me to be but I will do my best to make frequent. Thanks for understanding and for those of you who have reviewed my stories over the years, thank you for the support. Your reviews really helped me get through from some of the difficult times in my life. Until then, have a great one, guys and happy reading!

Peace out,  
RaeAngel


End file.
